Fallen Angel
by is-love-a-sin0915
Summary: He went from my sparkling angel to my guardian angel to my fallen angel. But he's still an angel. [songfic] kakairu IruKaka Don't like, read and like


a/n: I've finally written a song fic that actually, I think makes sense. Anyway, the song is "Angels" by Within Temptation. Who rocks by the way. I guess I got the idea from listening to the song so much on youtube. The character first talking is Iruka, then Kakashi, Then iruka again. Hope it isn't confusing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Naruto but in my fandom Kakashi is MINE!!! Not in business though.

Fallen Angel

The rain poured hard against my frail body. The wind dried wet tears mixed with rain left on my face. I was whimpering outside in the middle of a hurricane. I forgot the reason for being here. Just like me to forget. "Are you okay, little guy?" a soft voice said snapping me out of my train of thought. I looked to see a man. Tall and lean. His hair a bright silver that seemed to sparkle in the rain. I was so blown away from his presents that I only nodded a reply. He scooped me up from the wet ground and smiled a wide smile. Soon I found myself at the hospital; saved from my sadness.

_Sparkling angel_

_I believe_

_You are my savior_

_In my time of need_

I am older now and find myself still think of the time my "sparkling angel"—that's what I call him—came to my rescue. A funny thing happened though; my sparkling angel is now my guardian angel. The Kakashi Hatake is my boyfriend. Since that day I could never get passed the fact that I had "feelings" for him. I guess you could call it faith—in a way.

On a cold fall afternoon, Kakashi had asked me on a walk around town. I met him by the tree that he rescued me and we walked to town holding hands. People were starring at us and some were whispering and giggling. I looked up at Kakashi and noticed he was smiling, so I guess it was okay. I also noticed many girls waving, not at me, but at Kakashi. He waved back.

_Blinded by faith_

_Couldn't hear_

_All the whispers_

_The warning's so clear_

That night I fell asleep, awkwardly spread out on my bed. I had an unusual dream that night. I saw myself surrounded by—angels, to put it straight. They didn't have wings but their skin was a pale white their hair all blonde like sunrise off the new fallen snow. For some reason I was leading them to a very familiar front door. I fazed through a door—it was a dream—to see Kakashi quietly sleeping his favorite book spread open on his face. A shiver spread through my body has I raised my arm reviling a kunai, a waiting to pierce through delicate skin.

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There is no escape now_

_Now mercy no more_

Suddenly, Kakashi was gone and only white was surrounding me. The "angels" were no longer by my side so I shook out of fear. Then I remembered when Kakashi was hold my hand that afternoon, how a certain blonde was smiling a lovely smile and waving like she knew Kakashi. Then it hit me, like a kunai to the heart, the copy ninja was cheating on me. All of a sudden, the floor met up with my body and now I was shuddering furiously. I remembered the smile he gave me after we past her. It's tarring me apart.

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

I awoke crying softly to myself. Why did I let him take my heart? Was it that I'm such a child? My innocence? I don't know. From the start, probably, he was going out with her. But why? How? I remembered we talked about our future, how he would stop his life as a ninja and we would run away and live together, just the two of us. I guess the promise is broken now. I was crying harder now because I now realize that it was a lie.

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn to real_

_You broke a promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

My "sparkling angel" known as Iruka Umino. I was so blind that I could see your intensions. I knew you loved me, I loved another, but I just couldn't say no. Your face was so innocent that it would make my heart break in two to see your face drench in sadness again. I guess it didn't help when you saw me with my other lover. You probably didn't notice for you are still with me. No hate in your eyes.

_Sparkling angel_

_Couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions_

_Your feelings for me_

The moon was high in the sky; the wind seemed to be picking up. I saw you approach me, so I smiled. Suddenly, was knocked senseless from the punch you nailed me with. "What was that for—" I stopped short. I noticed that your eyes were narrow and your fists were clenched tight.

_Fallen angel_

_Tell me why?_

_What is the reason?_

_The thorn in your eye_

It took me awhile to realize that I had been knocked unconscious by Iruka. The darkness was consuming the light like morning to night. I noticed angels all around me. Their white skin stuck out from the darkness along with their blonde hair. They got closer to me. Breathing became difficult. There was no escape from them as the closed the circle still approaching closer. They all drew swords, still coming closer 'till finally there was no mercy.

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There is no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

I awoke screaming realizing it was just genjustu. I saw Iruka standing angrily in front of me, smiling. I looked harder to notice that his face was tear stained a red from anger. It tore me apart.

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

"Kakashi," His voice was breaking. "I love you from the bottom of my heart. My dreams became a reality since you came into my life," He sniffled and continued. "You broke an un-spoken promise between to lovers, which made me realize that you are a lie."

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn to real_

_You broke the promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

We starred at each other which seemed forever. He shied away and ran, ran far away from a demon like me.

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

I 'm older now, taller, wiser and maybe even more charming. I don't have a girlfriend though. Ever since my first relationship I never want on again. But want hurts me the most is that I still love him. I watch him everyday, if I can find him. Ever since he joined ANBU he's been hard to catch. I guess that's his path in life. To be an assassin, a murder.

One day I found him wounded under the very tree where we first met. I slowly made my way up to him; he starred at me with fierce eyes. I ignored them. I knelt down in front of him, taking out some cloth from my ninja bag and covering the wound. "Why?" he managed to muffle out.

I shrugged. "You're still a Konoha ninja." I applied force to the wound. He winced. I took off his ninja gear and applied bandages the best I could. Softly I asked, "Why'd you join Black Ops?" This time his face saddened. "I guess it was a way for me to relive my pain." This time I winced. Suddenly, his arms were around me in a tight hug. I didn't struggle; it felt good to be embraced again like this. I heard a snuffle and thought it was me, but when I pushed away, it was Kakashi.

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give the reason why_

_You could have chosen_

_A different path of life_

My heart shattered.

_The smile when you tore me apart_

"I took your heat because _I_ loved you. Yes I was seeing someone else but I was trying to break up with _her, _not you. I've always had the problem of saying no to people, because I can't see them get hurt cause of me," He wiped the tears away. "I know I broke a promise and I know you must think I'm a lie—" That's when I kissed him. I broke away and noticed he was in shock. "I love you, too," I whispered.

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn in to real_

_You broke a promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

I jolted awake under a tree that was unfamiliar to me. I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my heard in them to muffle my sobbing. "It was a dream, I'll never see him again," I whispered to myself until I heard a soft voice ask me, "Are you okay, little guy?" I looked up to see an angel.

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_


End file.
